Berceuse pour une nuit d'orage
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: "Little child, be not afraid" / L'orage fait rage dehors. Naruto se réveille, mais la place à coté de lui est vide. Une voix s'élève à travers le tonnerre et les gouttes de pluie. Une voix douce, tendre. Une voix de mère. /... ou un moment plein de tendresse entre Naruto et Hinata.


**Hello ! Bon, normalement, je devrais réviser pour mon bac blanc de physique/chimie de demain ou écrire le chapitre trois de Reviviscence, mais j'ai lu un headcanon sur Tumblr et ça m'a inspiré ce texte (Tumblr me perdra un jour...). Breeef, après le InoSai, encore un couple sur lequel je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Note : écoutez la chanson ci-dessous, en même temps ****_

 **Musique**

 **Vienna Teng - Lullaby For A Stormy Night**

* * *

 **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Berceuse pour une nuit d'orage**

* * *

Un éclair déchira le silence de la nuit. Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court, il s'assit sur son futon en passant la main sur son visage. Il tata le matelas à côté de lui, mais le découvrit vide et froid. Il fronça les sourcils. Hinata devrait se trouver endormie dans ses draps. Il se levait quand il entendit une voix chanter à travers le bruit des gouttes de pluie sur le toit. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la pièce d'où elle provenait. Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, il s'y adossa et ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Dos à lui, une main sur le ventre de Boruto et l'autre caressant sur la joue d'Himawari, Hinata chantait d'une voix douce, maternelle, tendre. Les enfants regardaient leur mère, les paupières papillonnantes, même si Boruto se crispait à chaque éclair filtrant à travers le volet.

 **Little child, be not afraid**

 _Mon enfant, n'ai pas peur_

 **Though rain pounds harshly against the glass**

 _Bien que la pluie tombe violement contre la vitre_

 **Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger.**

 _Telle un étranger indésirable, il n'y a pas de danger._

 **I am here tonight.**

 _Je suis là, ce soir._

Naruto sentit un frisson le parcourir et une vague de tristesse s'immiscer dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère pour lui chanter des berceuses lorsqu'un orage éclatait. Il n'avait que lui-même et la couverture le dissimulant. Il se souvenait des éclairs, du tonnerre, et que seuls eux répondaient à ses pleurs. Il rouvrit les yeux. Boruto et Himawari s'étaient endormis. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme régulier, pourtant, Hinata continuait de chanter. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Naruto. Il n'était plus seul les nuits d'orages, il n'était plus un enfant en manque d'amour.

S'approchant à pas de loup, il enlaça délicatement les épaules de sa femme alors qu'elle finissait la chanson. Elle ne sembla pas surprise et se contenta d'appuyer sa tête contre son torse. Elle devait sans doute l'avoir repéré depuis le début. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, regardant leurs enfants avec tendresse. _Leurs_ enfants. Naruto se rappelait leurs naissances comme des jours les plus beaux de sa vie. Tenir contre lui ces petits êtres issus de leur amour, à lui et Hinata, c'était quelque chose d'intense. Quelque chose d'unique. Après quelques minutes, il se détacha de la jeune femme pour déposer un baiser sur le front d'Himawari et un second dans les cheveux blonds de Boruto. Il tendit ensuite la main à Hinata. Elle l'attrapa et, après un dernier regard vers les enfants endormis, ils allèrent se recoucher. Une fois sous les draps, Naruto lui chuchota :

\- Hinata ?

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête. Elle remarqua finalement les traces humides que les larmes avaient laissées sur les joues de son mari. Elle y porta la main avant de répondre :

\- Oui ?

\- Tu voudrais bien chanter à nouveau pour moi ?

Hinata sourit. Elle comprenait. Elle savait que Naruto n'avait pas eu de mère, qu'il avait grandi sans chanson, sans étreinte chaude, sans sourire protecteur. Elle-même n'avait connu sa mère que peu de temps, elle était morte lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais, elle, au moins, avait pu profiter de ses yeux emplis d'amour et en gardait, encore aujourd'hui, un souvenir indélébile. Elle redressa son visage à la même hauteur que celui du jeune homme, sans ôter sa main de sa joue, et se mit à chanter en essuyant ses larmes du bout de son pouce.

 **For you know, once even I was a**

 _Car tu sais, une fois, même moi j'étais un_

 **Little child, and I was afraid**

 _Petit enfant, et j'avais peur_

 **But a gentle someone always came**

 _Mais quelqu'un de gentil est toujours venu_

 **To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**

 _Pour sécher toutes mes larmes, changer les craintes en doux sommeil_

 **And to give a kiss goodnight.**

 _Et pour donner un baiser de bonne-nuit._

Naruto ferma les yeux, savourant cette voix si douce. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours, mais les éclairs et le tonnerre avaient cessé. Les clapotis semblaient plus lents, plus harmonieux. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, Hinata déposa un léger baiser sur chacune de ses paupières closes, puis, la main toujours sur sa joue, se blottit contre lui et murmura la dernière phrase de la berceuse.

 **But I'll still be here in the morning.**

 _Mais je serais toujours là le matin._

* * *

 **Yeah ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


End file.
